Sex With Me
"Sex With Me" è una canzone registrata da Rihanna per il suo ottavo album di studio, Anti, pubblicato nel 2016. È la sedicesima traccia dell'album, ed è la terza e ultima traccia dell'edizione deluxe. Nella canzone, Rihanna dice quanto sia fantastico fare sesso con lei. Aveva già fatto accenni a questo argomento in canzoni quali "Birthday Cake", "Watch n' Learn" e "Kiss It Better", quest'ultima tratta anch'essa da Anti, ma a differenza degli altri brani, in questo Rihanna affronta l'argomento direttamente, parlando dei suoi metodi e delle sue preferenze sessuali. "Sex With Me" è stato estratto come quinto singolo dall'album Anti il 3 febbraio 2017. Background e produzione Durante il 2015, Rihanna ha tenuto un campo di scrittura nella sua casa di Malibu, ed uno degli scrittori invitati era il cantautore Jahron Braithwaite noto anche come PartyNextDoor . Durante il suo arrivo iniziale Braithwaite non capiva perché lei era lì con numerosi altri scrittori che avevano già fatto "hits" per Rihanna. Braithwaite ha continuato a cercare di creare "canzoni più snelle" e si allontanò dal suo solito "più sciolta, più sperimentale produzione casalinga." Durante le sessioni di Braithwaite ha scritto due canzoni, gli album portano "Work" e "Sex With Me". Il testo è stato scritto da Chris Hansen, Boi-1da, Rihanna, PartyNextDoor & Vinylz, prodotta da Kuk Harell e da Boi-1da. "Sex With Me" è l'ultima traccia dell'edizione deluxe di Anti. La traccia è stata masterizzata da Chris Gehringer e mixata da Manny Marroquin, gli assistenti alla mixazione sono stati Ike Schultz e Chris Galland. Kuk Harell si è occupato della produzione vocale, e l'ha registrata insieme a Marcos Tovar ai Westlake Beverly Recording Studios, a Los Angeles, in California. Il brano è entrato in rotazione radiofonica grazie alla casa discografica Def Jam. Il 3 febbraio, dopo aver ottenuto il disco di platino per le sue vendite, Rihanna ha pubblicato "Sex With Me" come singolo. Interpretazione del testo Nel primo verso Rihanna parla in modo esplicito di voler bere alcolici, "Vodka ed acqua, ed un limone. E un altro po' di cose che non posso dire", riferendosi probabilmente a droghe. In vari casi Rihanna è stata "pizzicata" da paparazzi sotto effetto di droga, o ubriaca. Rihanna stessa ha confermato che beve prima di registrare le canzoni in studio (come nel caso di "Higher") e quando ha bisogno di rilassarsi. Nel ritornello intima di stare lontani dal suo profilo Instagram chiamandolo "pura tentazione", tuttavia nel 2014 il suo profilo è stato chiuso per alcuni mesi, a causa delle foto nude da lei postate. Il fatto risale a quando ha pubblicato alcune immagini che la ritraevano nuda tratte dal servizio fotografico per la rivista francese "Lui" sul suo profilo. Il secondo verso invece è molto esplicito e parla dei gusti sessuali di Rihanna stessa. Dice di essere desiderabile, e attraverso la parola "saucy" indica di essere ubriaca e continua dicendo che la sua vagina è umida e non ha bisogno di lubrificanti. Il verso prosegue, e Rihanna afferma di voler un pene di almeno sei pollici,altrimenti non farà sesso, dicendo "Ho bisogno di più di sei centimetri, non è una bara". Nella parte finale della canzone, Rihanna si paragona a Marilyn Monroe. Ricezione critica La canzone ha ricevuto recensioni generalmente favorevoli da parte della critica. Julianne Escobedo Shepherd di Billboard l'ha definita "l'epilogo perfetto" dell'album. Jeff Benjamin di Fuse ha preso atto della "miscela trippy di voce woozy" della canzone e che "in modo appropriato pone fine alla versione deluxe di Anti in una modalità sperimentale". Un critico di Yahoo, all'uscita dell'album, afferma che "Sex With Me" è simile a "Needed Me" perché "Rihanna non solo mostra la sua indipendenza e mancaza di impegno dal suo corteggiatore attuale, ma anche la sua fiducia in sé stessa." La canzone ha anche scatenato vari hastag su Twitter, dove alcuni fan apprezzano la canzone, altri no. Uno di loro ha scritto "Rihanna ha una canzone chiamata "Sex With Me". Parla di quanto sia bello fare sesso con lei. Fate come Rihanna. A Rihanna non le interessa un ca**o di ciò che dicono." La rivista The Fader ha invece elogiato la traccia, classificandola in vetta alla classifica dei migliori brani dell'anno da loro stilata. Kathleen Wong dal Mic ha definito il brano un "bass-heavy pista in grado di indurre una ragazza ad adattarsi facilmente ad un party del 2016." Cover e remix Vari artisti hanno eseguito remix della canzone tra cui Amorphous, Maino, Fabolous e Trey Songz. Anche Tinashe ha eseguito una cover della canzone, e ha registrato un ulteriore Mashup con Rihanna. Nick Cannon ha registrato una cover della canzone chiamata "Sex With Me Is Ncredible". Controversie La prima copertina per il lancio del singolo promozionale, tratta da un servizio fotografico, pubblicato in modo incesurato da Rihanna su Instagram fece scalpore per le nudità, e fu scelta una seconda copertina. Successo commerciale - Rihanna Dopo l'uscita dell'album, "Sex with Me" è entrato nella classifica Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles, che elenca i brani che non sono entrati nella classifica principale Billboard Hot 100. Dopo aver trascorso quattordici settimane nella Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles, la canzone ha debuttato nella Billboard Hot 100 alla novantasettesima posizione. Nel mese di novembre 2016, la canzone è rientrata nella Billboard Hot 100 alla novantaduesima posizione, per poi arrivare a gennaio all'ottantatreesima posizione. Il 20 gennaio 2017 il brano è stato certificato disco di platino dalla Recording Industry Association of America.https://www.riaa.com/gold-platinum/?tab_active=default-award&ti=Sex+with+Me&ar=Rihanna La canzone prima ancora di venir lanciata come singolo, è diventata la quinta n°1 di Rihanna da Anti; insieme a "Love on the Brain", "Needed Me", prodotta da DJ Mustard, "Kiss It Better" e "Work" in collaborazione con Drake. Il brano è stata la canzone più scaricata da i-Tunes il 14 febbraio 2017. Classifiche Testo Note Categoria:Canzoni da Anti Categoria:Singoli